Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 14. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Two |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Save Our Seeds |Objective 1 = Protect the endangered plants |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 7 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: Remember, protect those plants. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: And don't let those beans walk the plank. (Penny and Crazy Dave leave) Difficulty *Barrel Roller Zombie can be a problem, but can be encountered easily with Spikeweed. The only actual problem is the Imp Cannons, that can eat the Spring Beans easily if not being destroyed. **In fact, the whole zombie horde can be beaten easily if the player pays attention to Spring Bean's Plant Food effect. Waves 2 3 |zombie2 = 2 3 |zombie3 = 3 2 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 4 5 |zombie5 = 2 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 3 3 3 2 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 2 2 3 1 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 3 3 2 2 2 3 3 3 1 4 5 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 |note8 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategy *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Laser Bean **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Wall-nut **Match Flower (just in case, as you don't need to have it in this battle) *Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers. Plant Iceberg Lettuces to delay the zombies and gather more sun for the plants. The endangered Spring Beans will kill these zombies. *During the first zombies, plant Wall-nuts and Potato Mines on plankless lanes. *Plant Laser Beans on the lanes which have Spring Beans to kill the zombies while the Spring Bean is sleeping. *Barrel Roller Zombies may come in groups, but you can easily kill them by the Spring Bean's Plant Food ability. *Plant Wall-nuts and Match Flowers in plank lanes if needed. Gallery NewPS14M.png|Level menu NewPS14G1.png NewPS14G2.png|Final wave NewPS14R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 14 (Ep.37)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Two |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Save Our Seeds |Objective 1 = Protect the endangered plants |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The player must pay a lot of attention to the zombies, as they can wreck off the player's defenses easily. Waves 2 3 |zombie2 = 2 3 |zombie3 = 3 2 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 4 5 |zombie5 = 2 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 3 3 3 2 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 2 2 3 1 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 3 3 2 2 2 3 3 3 1 4 5 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 |note8 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get to replace some of them, Coconut Cannon or Match Flower for example. *Level 1 instant-kills like Lava Guava, Spikeweed or Spring Bean are still somewhat helpful for this. Gallery NewPS14HG1.png NewPS14HG2.png NewPS14HG3.png|Final wave NewPS14HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 14 (Ep.37)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)